


Thru the Flip Mirror

by Anon4Us



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Barry Isn't the Flash, F/M, Iris West is The Flash, M/M, Metahuman Iris West, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Since Barry isn't the Flash his love life is going to be slow, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: Len didn't think a normal heist with his newly forming Rogues would lead to a young man falling into their lap. Literally. Out of a mirror even. All he wanted to do was even the playing field by getting his cold gun back. But maybe this kid was the ace in the hole he needs to finally win.Doesn't help that this new metahuman isn't hard on the eyes either.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the particle accelerator exploded, Central City had turned into some goddamn cartoon.

People with powers pop out of every inch and corner of the city. Known as metahumans, they could do some crazy shit that didn't seem possible in reality. Every time one of these metahumans with these amazing powers, they were trying to destroy or take over the city. 

And because of these super powers assholes, Central City got their own hero, like the nutcase in Starling City.

Made things harder when there's someone that can run like lighting around.

But Leonard Snart isn’t one to back down. In fact, this created new challenges, something he could dig his teeth into. Had to step up his game to complete against these metahumans.

New hurdles, new rivals and new heists to par take in.

His blood got pumping, there’s a thrill of excitement he hadn't felt in awhile. When he got his hands on the cold gun, the excitement grew.

The fear and power that the gun gave him made it fill like a drug. He gotten a taste of what the metas had felt when they awoke to their powers. The pure feeling of dominance and adrenaline, the ability to be on the same level of those superpower.

All of that, ripped away by The Flash.

Now, he wants it back.

Why else would he dig through stolen cardboard boxes fill with paper and photos.

“Well this was a waste of time.”

He didn’t need Mick to be say that out loud.

When hearing of CCPD were transferring old evidence, Len thought it would be a good heist. They were cases from around the time of the explosion. There might had been something they could use. Some kind of weapons or information he could use to get back at the Flash. Maybe even luck out with some cash or valuables they could sell.

No, they had boxes fill with clothing, paper and random bits of trash. They were all over the place from small held up a year ago to some case that he knew was solved 15 years ago. Even some conspiracy crap of aliens, government and even some shit around about the Hood. The largest piece of trash had to be this full-length mirror cover with ash with all this crap.

What made it sadder was most of these boxes were actually from one of his old crimes.

Sam had to have one laugh at Len from beyond the grave.

“I had some bad intel, nothing we hadn’t dealt with before,” Len grumbled. He threw another box to the side in fustration.

“I don’t know what you're talking about. There's some good stuff here,” said Lisa. She been the only one to find something of worth in the boxes. The police had some of Rosa’s jewelry and Lisa now claim it for herself. She could always smell money a mile away.

“We should burn all these idiots’ stuff and be done with it. We risked the Flash busting our asses for junk,” Mick grunted.

“She wouldn’t, she been busy with that yellow speed freak,” said Lisa as she put on one of Rosa’s necklaces. She strolled over to the mirror to get a better look, to admire herself with it on. Pointless with a dirty mirror so she grabbed a cloth and wiped it off to get a better look of her reflection.

“Great, just what we need. Another speedster,” said Mick. “Len, you promised me I could burn something. Give me one reason not to ditch your sorry asses.”

“We need our guns back. Don’t you want-“

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

Normal guns were quick to be drawn out by the two men, both turn around at Lisa’s screams. Len’s trigger finger itch with the urge to protect his sister. Only for him to pause for a mere second to what cause her to scream.

There was a hand coming out of the surface

There was a FUCKING ARM COMING OUT!

Len wasn’t drunk enough to deal with this Freddy Krueger shit.

“What the fuck!” roared Mick. Lisa stagger away from the mirror and back to the two of them. The arm continue to grow from the mirror and it dawn on Len that there was a whole body attach to that arm. They stood by and watch as a body of a young man emerge and collapse onto the ground in front of them.

None of them move. Mick and Len had their guns drawn on the still body, ready to fire if needed. This whole thing reek of metahumans and Len didn’t like it. Meta issues met that the Flash and he wasn’t ready to deal with her as of now.

 “You think he’s alive?” ask Lisa.

“Not yet,” said Mick, the chock pulled back and ready. Before he could fire a shot, Len held up his hand.

“Hold on…” said Len as he took a step toward the body.

“You can’t be serious! You know how much heat will fall on our heads if we get involved with a meta,” said Mick.

“No more than what we already have on us,” said Len. They had broken out of jail transport after all. The whole of the city would be after their heads if they hadn’t deal with superpower problems every other week. Seem like every Tuesday there was another issue to be solved

If even if this guy tried anything, he trust Mick enough to shoot the bastard dead and not hit him.

Reaching out, Len flipped the body over to get a better look. It was some kid. Not really a kid, but hell he looked younger than Lisa with the fair skin and chestnut brown hair. Whatever this kid’s story was, it looked like he lost a serious fight. Most of his clothes were burnt, tore with his skin and hair scorched. Kid look due for a trip to the doctor or morgue.

“Hey kid, wake up,” said Len. He put his hand on the kid’s chest and gave him a good shake.

“Len, I don’t think-“

No need to listen to whatever Lisa’s advice was when the kid’s hand lashed out and latch onto Len’s arm. His eyes sprung open to the warmest eyes Len had ever seen. The kid struggled to breath with a death-grip on Len’s arm and no sign that he would let it go.

“Iris, run…” he croaked before he fell back unconscious.

After a brief pause, Mick, being a man of few words spoke what fitted the moment best.

“What the hell!?”

This whole thing presented Len with a few choices. He could leave the kid there for whatever God has plan for him. They could take care of the kid, messy but nothing they hadn’t done before. The CCPD would love to know where the bodies were buried and one more until the pile wouldn’t break him.

Then there was the third option, one that tempted him in all the right ways.

An idea that was too good to pass up. So much that he grabbed the kid and lifted him up and over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes.

“Oh Len, no way we’re taking him with us,” said Mick.

“Look, if the kid is a meta then he might be of use to us,” said Len. He continued to walk with the addition weight of the kid. Which, he surprise isn’t a struggle. The kid was as light as he looks. Seriously , the kid should get some meat on his bones. “It’s a good idea to have someone with powers to owe us for once.”

“If he does,” said Lisa. “Maybe some meta put him in there in the first place.”

“Doubt it. All this stuff had been locked up by the police. Unless one of those pigs did something, it falls on the kid,” said Len in a tone that spoke the end of the conversation.

There wasn’t any more comments or complaints from either Mick or Lisa as the trio headed back to one of the safe houses. It wasn’t like if the kid turned into a problem, they couldn’t take care of him. But the pros to have a meta on their side outweighs the risks.

So, Len toss the results of their latest job onto the couch to recover while he got a beer.

“You think he’s going to be ok?” ask Lisa from behind him. He didn’t comment as she reach around him and pluck the beer from his own hand. With a mere eye roll, he grabbed a whole of another one and twisted the cap off.

“If he goes cold, we will deal with it,” said Len with a swig. “Until he croaks or wakes up, there’s nothing we can do.”

Waiting for their new ‘house guest’ to wake up, the rest of them looked over what loot they had gotten from the car jacking. They needed to decide what was worth to keep or to sell. A struggle enough for Lisa as anything gold as she wanted to keep. Which was stupid now. They need cash so they needed to liquidate their stock and gold was the easiest to sell off.

Other than the jewelry and some computer parts, there wasn’t much so it didn’t take long to go over everything. Once done Lisa locked herself away in her room and Mick headed to the nearest bar for either more beer, a fight or in all reality, both. That left Len to baby-sit sleeping beauty by himself.

Len started on his third beer and finally allowed himself to take a good look at whoever had dropped into their lap. Lanky with what remains of his clothes hung off of him. With the red sweater over a blue shirt it's easy to call the kid a nerd, But, if the kid was a nerd, he’s one of the cute ones. Look peaceful asleep on a dirty ass couch, Len continued to watch the kid’s chest as it fell up and down with each breathe.

Which cause Len to consider what their next move would be. His biggest goal now was to get Mick and his guns back. If he was going to go up against the Flash again, he needed his cold gun. Hell, if he was going up against any meta he would need it. Same with Mick and Lisa would need a similar type of weapon too. The question was how. The how was pretty simple to answer as they knew one of the allies the Flash.

He remembers that scientist friend she had. That little nerd threatened him with a supped-up vacuum cleaner. All they had to do was track him down and he would lead them right to the Flash herself. Maybe find some kind of weakness he had and use it to their advantage. Would take some time and would need to stake out S.T.A.R. Labs for a few days to get some idea of strategy.

“Hmmmmm, what…”

And now the kid was awake.

Another catch in his planning.

With a sigh, Len put down the bottle and turn his attention on the kid. He looked like someone that had drunk too much with how he lurch himself up. His hand reach up to his face, rubbed the sleep away and twisted himself around to sit up on the couch.

“Good morning, kid.”

“Morning? Wha…” he mumbled before looking up. His eyes widen in shock before scrambled to the furthest end of the couch, away from Len. “W-W-Who are you? Where am I?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” smirked Len. Kid’s reaction to his presence is kind of adorable as he made no major attempt to flee quite yet.

“You’re seriously in trouble! Kidnapping is a major crime and kidnapping an officer is double that!” the kid squeaked.

“You a cop?” asked Len. If he was than he would have to deal with it now than later.

“Well, no a CSI…b-b-but same thing!”

Len almost laugh at that. So, the kid was a geek cop. That made prefect sense with his appearance. Also, a good reason of why the kid was around the mirror in the first place. The kid had to be looking it over when the explosion happened and somehow got trap in it.

“You got a name, kid?”

“You first,” the kid demanded, cross his arms over his chest. A poor attempt to be serious or at least to be taken seriously. Really fail at that level. He looked honestly like a puppy pouting because they wouldn’t be getting another treat than a grown man.

“Fine, the names Len and before you ask, no I didn’t kidnap you, I found you after you fell out of a mirror.”

“What…but I was in my lab at the station and…” said the kid. His face twisted as he tried to think and remember. Now, here was the moment Len had to decide what he was going to do. The kid looked like he could run at any moment. He needed to pick his words and phrases right or else a lovely new ally could be out the window.

“Going over some kind of mirror?”

“Yes! It was at a crime site and I was dusting for prints…Iris was there and-“

“Iris?” ask Len. That’s the name that the kid went out cold. Must be someone important for him. A girlfriend? Wife? Friend with benefits?

“No one you should worry about,” said the kid on the defensive and Len suppose he couldn’t blame him. “Where am I anyway? Where did you take me?”

“We had to bring you to our safe houses since you were out cold. Couldn’t leave you behind,” said Len with a shrug.

“And I bet it’s to your doing,” the kid accuse Len, fingers pointed at him. “What did you do? Raid my lab! Where’s Iris! You better hadn’t hurt her!”

Len raised an eyebrow. Didn’t think that the kid could get that heated. The girl had to be someone really important for him to be protective like that

“I told you already, you fell out of a mirror.”

“But that is…impossible…” said the kid. Funny to see him so sure of that. “I couldn’t fall out of a mirror, that would be impossible.”

“A lot of things people thought were impossible came true after the accelerator exploded,” said Len. He took another gulp of his beer. He had a feeling that he would need it. “People running at superspeed, creating tornadoes and all sorts of shit.”

“…But that was last night! How could all this happen in one night.”

What…

“Kid, it’s been over a year since the explosion.”

The kid’s expression looked like someone told him Santa wasn’t real. Mouth wide open and in shock as he seem to fall into the couch more. “A y-y-year…no, you can’t be serious.”

Len shook his head and reached over for a newspaper to toss it to him. This had to be like a band-aid, they needed to rip it off fast and painless. Couldn’t be too soft. “Read it the date.”

The CSI’s hands shook as he picked up the paper. Len didn’t say anything else. He sat there and continue to drink while the information sunk into the kid’s head. The kid flipped through the paper with speed, only gave each page and glance. Clearly only to look if each date was the same. Though, not happy as he tossed the paper to the side and stood up on his feet. He stormed over to the other papers and dove into them.

The papers flew through the air as the kid threw them to the side once done with it. It wasn’t until he reached the bottom of the pile and final paper. On his hands and knees, the kid sat there frozen. His hands shook as the paper crumble within them. Finished his beer, Len sighed as he stood up and walked over to the kid. Couldn’t even see his face but he could guess it was a mess like the rest of him.

“You done?”

“A year…I been gone for over a year…”

Oh boy, he would need another beer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A year…No, it hadn't been over a year!

Sitting on the couch he woke up on, Barry didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even trust his own brain right now. It been over a year since his last could remember anything. The newspapers prove it. Even when he flipped on a TV in the living room, it proved it further. Barry didn’t know how it even happened.

He couldn’t believe the reason. This Len guy said the particle accelerator had exploded and he somehow ended up in a mirror. That was impossible!

But…

Didn’t he want the impossible to happen? It was the impossible that would help him prove the Man in Yellow was real. If he proved that he was real than his dad could get out of jail. They could find the real bastard that killed Mom. They could be a family again.

But that still wouldn’t give Barry back the last year. A whole year and he didn’t have a clue what had happen to everyone. How was his dad? Joe? Oh god Iris! She was in the lab when the explosion happened. They were going to see the particles accelerator together that night. Only, he gotten called into crime scene so he couldn't go. Since he took time off to go to Starling City and show up late to another scene earlier, he couldn’t refuse the call in.

God, he still could remember what happen before he couldn’t recall nothing.

_“Burger delivery!” a voice yelled over the news report in the background._

_He didn’t need to turn around to know who entered his lab. Barry knew that cheerful voice anywhere as his heart skipped a beat. Didn’t help he was in the middle of a finger print process with a nice full-length mirror. There with a tray of two large sodas and a Big Belly Burger bag in her hands was Iris with a wide, warm grin on her face._

_"What are you doing here?” Barry asked as he stood up where he kneeled on the ground. His tools in hand so he couldn’t help her nor did she need it as she tossed the bags onto his desk._

_“Well, I figure since you couldn’t come to the whole particle accelerator opening, I could bring it to you,” said Iris. She put down the soda cups and bag before she gestured to Barry’s laptop. The news of the night’s event already on the screen. “Or at least keep you company. Seeing you're already watching it.”_

" _You didn’t have to do this,” said Barry. He put down the finger powder and brush and dug into the bags. With a burger in hand, he_ _happily_ _flopped into his chair as he unwrapped his package of greasy goodness._

" _And freezing my ass in the rain off to watch something I wasn’t at all interested in compare to you. All that science stuff is way more your field than mine,” said Iris. She smirked at him before she grabbed her own fries and started to munch down on them._

_And that was why Barry loved Iris. She’s one of the kindest, warmest people he knew. For as long as he knew her, it felt like he had been in love with her that long. Ever since he returned from Starling City, Barry had waited and wanted the prefect moment. The moment where he finally told Iris how he felt, or at least screw up the courage to ask her out for one stupid date._

" _Anyway, tell me all about your trip,” said Iris, waved her fry around in his face. “Did you find the impossible you were looking for?”_

 _She might make jokes, but Barry knew that she did support him in his search. Might not quite believe him about what he saw that night his mom was killed, but she believed in him. That was more than enough for him._  

_“Ha ha,” laughed Barry, rolled back and forth on the wheels of his chair. As he fiddled with his burger wrapper, it was now or never._

_“While I was away, I had a lot of time to think about relationships. About how I wasn’t in one and you weren’t in one,” he said. “And well…you’re my best friend Iris.”_

_“Awww, Barry,” said Iris, “You’re mine too. Why else would I cancel my date to hang out with you tonight.”_

_“Heh, not what I met.”_

_“And I know what you’re going to say, Barry.”_

_“I don’t think you do.”_

_Iris smile as she strolled to his side as she placed a hand on her shoulders, “I know things can be kind of confusing. We are almost like brother and sister, growing up in the same house and everything. That can make talking about crushes and that kind of stuff hard to do. I mean, no brother wants to talk to his sister about his love life. But let me tell you, you can always come to me about all your problems. I_ _just_ _know one day you'll find someone that will love the wonderful, adorable dork that you are.”_

_Barry kept the smile even though he wanted to scream out the truth. He didn’t want someone else, he wanted Iris._

_“Iris, I-“_

That was when everything blurred together.

The news reporter said something about a storm and the particle accelerator. Then they watched out of the large window of his lab as the whole sky lite up. A wave of energy above the city as S.T.A.R. Labs burned.

Than there was a loud bang, of breaking glass and everything become so bright.

Iris pushed him out of the way.

He rolled away, crashed into the mirror he had been in the middle of processing before. He screamed out her name.

Than nothing.

Now, he was here, sat on a broken couch and a year of his life gone.

God, he needed to go.

“I-I-I need to go. I need to get home,” said Barry, staggered on to his feet.

“I don’t think you’re in the best place to go anywhere, kid.”

At the voice, he forgot he wasn’t the only one in the room.

There was Len, the man that found him in the first place. Barry got a good look at his rescuer now that he wasn't as quite freak out. With only jeans and a dark blue turtleneck, Barry couldn’t help but allowed his eyes to travel. Len couldn’t be no more than in his late thirties maybe older. Either way, Barry wasn’t blind to notice he was an attractive man, even with wrinkles and scars. The shirt isn’t tight but he could see Len is lean built. Whatever the man did for a living, Barry could only picture what was underneath that shirt.

Maybe the pants.

His face heated up the instance his brain travelled there.

Ok! No need for those kinds of thoughts!

God, he was stuck in a mirror for over a year! Give him this!

But what brought Barry’s attention were those grey eyes that stared at him. They cause unknown feelings to stir from within. Could it be fear or something else. Actually, Barry didn’t want to know what was the cause of such unsettling feelings. It was like Len knew something more was going on more than he did. What did he know? He did lose a year of his life, so Len did know more of what’s going on than him. But he's an adult! A grown man! He didn't have the right to keep Barry lock up if he didn't want to be here anymore.

“My name isn’t kid.”

Len smirked and Barry felt a shiver up his spine. Why? He didn’t know as Len stood up and it felt like the way he looked at Barry was how a predator looked at their prey before they decided to go for the kill. “Than care to share your name, kid?” asked Len, allowed the word kid to roll off of his tongue.

“…Barry.”

“Well, Barry,” said Len, with a smug look of victory. “I think it would be a good idea to get clean up first before you go anywhere. Maybe even get some clothes that aren’t burnt.”

Barry looked down at himself and could see that he had a point. His clothes were done for with char edges, rips and holes. They would be going into the trash when he got home, but he didn’t have anything else to wear. Not to mention he did smell a tad smoky. A shower did seem like a good idea.

What would Joe and Iris think of him if he showed up out of the blue from nowhere?

“Go up and you’ll find a bathroom on the left. I’ll get something for you to wear,” said Len. He stretched his arms up which allowed his shirt to ride up. Barry catch a sight of the skin beneath it, to see the muscle definition and the edge of Len’s underwear.

Barry ripped his eyes away in a second later, could feel his face become flush.

God, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

“Thank you,” said Barry as he dashed his way up the stairs. He moved to where Len said the bathroom is and once in he slammed the door shut. Once he was sure it was lock, he let out the groan he held in.

“God, I’m too old this,” mumbled Barry, his face beet red from embarrassment.

How old was he now? It was only a year but, he felt the same either way. Agur, this was way too much right now. With a quick glance of the bathroom, Barry felt almost the need to turn back around. It wasn’t the cleanest place for sure.

Like the rest of the house, it was a need for an update. The walls could use a coat of paint and there was build up around the shower head. The tub needed a decent scrub and even a new shower curtain would be an improvement. There was a sink with a mirror hung above it. The edges of the sink and tub were cover with all sorts of beauty products bottles. Gave Barry the hint at a female presence somewhere in the house. He recognized some of them as ones Iris had back at her place.

Maybe Len had a girlfriend around?

Once he turned on the taps, the water came out clear and hot. Not brown like he would have thought and feared from the state of the bathroom.

Well, no need to waste any time now. Barry stripped out of his now ruined clothes. When he pulled his sweater over his head, he caught the stench of smoke and stink that latch itself onto the fabric. They most definitely belong in the trash now. Which was where he tossed them before going into the tub.

To feel the hot water against his skin had felt so good. He when through all the feminine products for some body wash. Found one and even with powerful flora smell, he poured some into a wash cloth and started to scrub hard. The ash and dirt that clung to his body easily wash off in the water and soap, going down the drain. Even more dirty suds wash off once he took care of his hair.

After what seem like a life time, Barry crawled out of the tub, clean and he smelled a whole lot better than before. His fingers run through his hair, could feel it a bit extra soft and silky than normal. Whoever’s shampoo he use, he was so going to buy himself a bottle.

He grabbed a nearby towel to dry off his hair, following with a full body rub down. Once down, Barry wrapped it around his waist to cover up. Len hadn’t knocked or called out to him with any clothes and ther was no way he was going to leave the safety of the bathroom in a towel.

That left him alone.

What could he do until than? Maybe he could call down? Wear his old clothes? Could give them a quick wash in the tub and get the grim off of them? Maybe there was a hairdryer around he could use to dry them off?

Standing over the sink, Barry moan as he stared at the fog cover mirror.

That's when Len’s claims hit him.

That he fell out of the mirror.

No, that was stupid. No one can fall out of a mirror.

But…what if he did? What if he did the impossible?

After the shit he witnesses in Starling City with Oliver and his team, Barry knew there was strange things in the dark. Its those things in the dark that prove to him the impossible is possible.

Barry wiped off the condensation from the mirror with some toilet paper to get it dry. For the first time since he woke up, he got a good look at himself. Staring at his reflection, it didn’t offer anything new. His hair looked a tad shorter but maybe caused he got caught in the explosion in the lab. Maybe his eyebrows looked a bit singed. But no major wounds or anything. Hell, he didn’t even look like he needed to shave.

Not that he had to shave before, left like months before something grew.

All there was in the mirror was his reflection that looked back at him. What else could Barry do?

The mirror didn't look any different. No strange glow. No shift in the reflection. He didn’t even look any different in it either. Maybe he needed to do some kind of hand movement? Maybe magic words?

Maybe …

Barry reached slowly for the bathroom mirror, almost as if it would bite back. When he placed a single finger on the reflected surface, he flinched. Quickly, he pulled his hand back, Barry felt nothing. Nothing burned, no blood, not even a tingle. Al of that was a jerk reaction.

“Well, that’s stupid,” he mumbled.

What's his problem? It was only some stupid old medicine cabinet mirror and there was nothing magical or super about it or about him. Why did he think something would happen? Cause one guy said something strange happen to him.

There’s nothing special about Barry Allen. He was a normal guy who had horrible luck. He grew up without his dad because he was in jail for something he didn’t do. His mom got murder in front of him by some guy in yellow with lightning. The girl he loved since before he knew what love was, didn’t have a clue. At most, Iris saw him only as a brother. Now, the cherry on top of the sundae that was his horrible life, freak accident made him to lose a year of his life. he must have lost everything.

His job, his apartment, basically his whole life.

“Just stupid Barry, you’re just being stupid,” he mumbled while he placed his hand fully on the mirror.

That’s when it happens.

The mirror under his hand rippled like water. It didn't feel like water but some sort of gel as his hand took to sinking right into it.

That’s when Barry took to screaming before rapidly pulling his hand back. That caught him off balance and crash hard onto the floor on his ass. His eyes trailed down to his hand, he looked at it if it wasn’t even part of him. The pain of his ass didn’t matter or even notice the other screams in the house. Nor the thundering footsteps and the raise voices. Barry only focus on trying to calming himself down through panic breaths.

“Nononononono,” he mumbled in disbelief. This didn’t happen. He must have hurt his head or something. There’s no way in hell that his hand just went through the mirror.

No way in hell!!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Lisa screamed, Len did what all big brothers should do when their siblings are in trouble.

Prepare to tear someone’s head off.

He dropped the clothes and race up the stairs until Len arrive to Lisa’s door. He grabbed the door knob, but couldn’t turn it. Damn it, Lisa locked it. He snarled before he took a step back. Driven by his righteous fury, Len smashed his foot through the door.

Didn’t think he would see Lisa in her underwear. No brother wants to see their sister in their bra.

“Lisa!”

“Len! What the fuck! Knock!”

“You scream! What the hell am I suppose to do?!”

“Bastard!”

“Get some on pants on!!”

“That goddamn hand showed up again! In my mirror” screamed Lisa as she put on an old Keystone City Combines jersey to cover. Len didn’t know what to expect before he looked over at her vanity.as there's nothing there when he looked over. No hand, no face, zip.

“There’s nothing here,” said Len, putting his gun away. Clearly Lisa was seeing things or still freak out from the heist. Not like her to let such things to get to her.

“You calling me a liar?” asked Lisa, a look of demise directed at him. Which would be horrible cause Lisa play dirty.

“I ain’t calling you a truther.”

That deserved the hairbrush thrown at his head. Dodging it, Len snorted while Lisa gave him the finger. Walking over to the mention mirror, he might as well get a better look. It appeared normal, there isn’t anything special about it too. It came from a second-hand store. Lisa demanded she needed a mirror and place to store all her feminine paint stuff.

That’s until the mirror rippled. Two hands slowly emerge from it, then they quickly were pull back in.

Than one hand came out again. Len and Lisa watch the dance as one hand came in and disappear while the other one took it’s place. Its when they hear the laughter through the mirror and the paper-thin walls it occurs on them who was the cause of this.

“Len, get the bastard to stop or I’ll do something,” sneer Lisa.

Yeah, she would, Len knew she would.

“Fine, give me a minute.”

The answer didn’t seem please Lisa much as she gave a familiar hand sign. With a merely roll of the eyes, he walks over to the bathroom and grab the door knob. Turning the knob, Len is surprise to find that it isn't lock. The kid should have enough sense to lock the bathroom in a stranger's house. Maybe he should knock before going in?

Nah, the kid is already screwing around, no need.

Opening the door, Barry didn't notice him yet. Nope, not even a look backwards. The kid’s attention is totally focus on the damn mirror. Even to the fact all he had on is a towel to cover his junk. The rest of his body expose to anyone coming into bathroom. Seriously, why didn’t the kid even think to lock it?

Not that a lock door would have stop him.

“What the hell, kid?”

With that wide child-like grin, Barry laughs as he pulled his hands back from the mirror. He looks like he’s ready to burst, shuffling back and forth on his feet before looking at Len. Didn’t seem to care whoever is here now. Barry only seem to want to show off his cool new trick.

“Did you see that? I put my hands into it. Into the mirror! They are like portals! Its like Alice in Wonderland!” laughs Barry “That should be impossible but look!”

The kid rush back to the mirror and again put his left arm through the mirror. Yup, the kid was like some kind of puppy. If he had a fucking tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute right now.

Kinda cute.

Than Barry jerk forward into the mirror.

“I got you now, bastard!” screams Lisa’s voice coming through either Barry’s mirror portal or the walls.

“Hey! Let go!” yelp Barry, trying to pull his arm. Lost cause as Len watch it evolve into a tug of war.

“Oh hell,” Len mumbles. What the hell did he get himself into? Stepping away from the bathroom, he moved into Lisa's room. to watch her pulling hard and now the whole left arm and shoulder on her side. The kid’s right hand is warped around his left and attempting to pull it back through. This had to stop.

“Lise, let go.”

“What? You go to be kidding!”

“Let. Go.”

With a huff, Lisa lets go. With the lack of being pull, there was crash in the bathroom and painful cries. Kid deserved it. Maybe he learnt a lesson for not being careful. Picking up the clothes outside of Lisa’s room from the floor, Len march back to the bathroom. Poking his head in, he toss them onto the CSI sprawl on the bathroom floor.

“Here,” he said, trying to not give anymore notice of Barry’s expose body. On how the towel rolls up as the kid lay on the floor. Nor to the fact how fast the kid turned red, not only in his face, but how it drifted down his neck. “Both of you get change and meet back down stairs in five minutes. I’m counting.”

Lisa’s swearing and Barry’s protests did nothing to deter Len. He moved his way down into the living room to wait for the two’s arrival.

It’s too damn early in the morning for this shit.

Not that it’s been morning for long. A mere glance at the nearest clock, Len groaned at the 6:16 blinking at him. Yeah, new day starting and he still wanted to drink something. Not a good idea since he finished three beers already earlier. No, he needs his mind to be clear while he goes through the information.

He has his hands on a new meta that’s been stuck in a mirror for over a year and half.

Barry didn’t have a clue of the Flash or any of the other shit that had been going down in Central City. Nor about his own life since Len bets whoever knew Barry figure he’s dead after the explosion.

As he took in this new realization, Len started to think. When S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, only seventeen people died in the aftermath. He remembered the night well, it burn into his memories. If he knew it would happen, he would have tried to use the explosion to cover him in Sam and Rosa's deaths. Would put him in the clear for that crime.

How hard could it be to find out more about Barry? He got a lot of info from the kid already so it should be easy for him to do a quick search.

Grabbing his laptop, Len typed Barry, Particle Accelerator, Central City into the search bar and got results he needed in seconds. Bless the person that had a hand in creating Google. Within the first few answers to his search, he got all the answers he wants.

And goodness, who he got in his bathroom is amazing.

The articles Len found gave him all the background he needed.

And he could see the kid never caught a lucky break, ever.

At age 11, his father killed his mother, Barry saw it and some articles printed the kid claim his dad didn’t do it. That a man in yellow killed his mother but no one believe him. They assumed the trauma at that age, Barry made up some imagery attacker. What kid after losing his mother would want to lose his dad too?

Allen...that name sounds familiar to Len. Thinking back on his time in Iron Heights, it dawned on him why the name rang a bell.

Barry Allen…He got Doc’s kid in his hand.

Everyone who went into Iron Heights knew about Doctor Henry Allen. He would help out anyone without so much as a bribe or threat. The damn guy believed in that goddamn doctor oath he took. Not that Len didn’t like Doc. He’s good people and help him before and he never would forget a debt. He just didn't interact with the lifer so much.

Maybe one of the few people in damn world that could be innocence of his crime.

One of the arresting officers took Barry in. How twisted is that! Turned out their kids were best of friends from what Len pick up on social media. That's how he finally figure who the ‘Iris’ Barry mention was. His foster sister, who Len had to admit is pretty attractive. A few articles here and there about a science award and such, nothing until the day of the explosion.

There’s in big letters is Barry Allen’s name on the screen. It talked about the kid coming back from such a family tragic to work on the right side of the law as a CSI only to die so young. His body blown up in his lab by a lightening bolt from the storm the particle accelerator created. They found no remains at all, nothing for his family to bury. His best friend, Iris West, was with him in the lab and was stuck in a coma for nine months. Small article about that Len made a mental memo to read later. Basically, this kid was the face of all what went wrong that night.

In total, Len had gotten all he could and still clueless how he was going get Barry on his side.

But that would come latter as he picked up the thunder of footsteps down the stairs.

“I said sorry! I didn’t know I was going into your room!” explain Barry. He is all smiles trying to explain the science of his powers with something call Einstein-Rosen bridges to Lisa as they walk down the stairs.

“You act like I care that you do, which I don't. I just don’t want some meta-perv trying to get a peek,” said Lisa.

Barry turn red again, even more noticeable in the Len’s Philly Flyer orange hoodie he had on. It’s two sizes too big and seem to swallow the kid whole. But it did the job, as Barry now has on some clean clothes on and not his burnt ones.

“I’m sorry, really I am! I’ll get better control of them soon enough.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” ask Lisa, turning around with a glare. “From what I seen on the news. Every meta that appears, they disappear or get killed.”

The red in Barry’s face drain away as the kid became pale. Right, he didn’t know. “What…”

“What my dear sister means,” said Len. “Any meta that seems to pop up and cause trouble, they run in with the Flash-"

“The Flash?”

“Central City’s very own superhero. Like that lunatic in Starling,” said Lisa. “Only this one in this city that seem to stand up to the more insane meta-humans. Which is fine and dandy if they didn’t disappear.”

“What…”

Shaking his head, he grumbled to himself. Guess he would have to tell the kid everything now. Len motion the chairs and couch in the room. “Take a seat, this is going to be awhile….and I could use another beer.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Jon Greer didn't know what he would be getting into when he accepted the job at Iron Height.

"You shouldn't have been so noisy, Greer."

He gasped for air with another punch to the gut.

"Could have kept your head down, but you had to get involved."

Someone bashed his head again with their club. The ringing in his ears became louder.

He's starting to wish he never took the job.

One of the most secure and dangerous prisons in the country, Iron Heights offered his life new promise. He wanted something more stable for his family. Starling City was becoming too dangerous, especially if you were part of the SCPD. While being part of SCPD S.W.A.T. had been his dream, Jon found new dream when Eva told him they were finally pregnant. After years of trying, they were finally going to have a baby.

He wanted to come home every day to be with his family. Not risk his life by getting an arrow in his eye.

With the growing population of sicko of Iron Heights, they needed to hire more guards. When word of their job came around the station, Jon happily apply for it that night. Within a month, he put in his notice and started training at the prison.

He knew he would be dealing with some psychotic people behind the bars. Ready to handle whatever crap they would throw at him, both verbal and physical crap.

But the crap from his own co-workers, Jon wasn’t ready for at all.

He coughed out blood onto the ground, wishing he stayed in Starling after all.

“Please stop! You’re killing him!”

Jon didn’t want to believe it when he first hears the rumors. Guards abusing prisoners, undeserved beating and punishments. Of course, the prisoners would say shit like that. Anything to cause trouble. The guards were the honest, hard working folks, doing a thankless job. That they were all good people. He wanted to believe in them.

But than he saw it happen. Watch as his illusions were crush right in front of him. Now he couldn't ignored it.

But he wouldn't have a chance to make things right, make things better.

“Let me help please! We won’t say anything! Please, I’ll keep helping you if you stop this!”

The pleads fell on deaf ears as they continue kick and whack Jon with their clubs. No amount of shouting and begging would make them stop. He gave up on ever getting away unless some kind of miracle happen. Blood fill up his mouth and his vision started to dim. He couldn’t breathe, each attempt hurt. Must have a broken rib.

“Enough, get him out of here.”

He knew that voice…who’s speaking?

“Ankov…waiting…riot….”

Everything’s becoming fuzzy and light. Or maybe cause someone grabbed his arms and lifted him up. His feet drag along the ground as wherever these bastards were taking him, he wouldn't be coming back from it.

He wouldn’t be able to kiss Eva good-night.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do I need to write an essay on being neutral when reporting on war? All war is bad and the one side that doing all the major wrongs is bad soooo…”

Iris moaned into her hands. Stinking deep in her chair at Jitters, she wishes she could toss her laptop into Missouri River right now. Her 12 pages essay is due in three days and she had yet to make a dent in it. Another thing on her do to list that needed to be cross off.

When did her life become so stressful?

Maybe it was always been crazy? Maybe it took being hit by lightning for her to see it? No, no it hadn’t been. She’s pretty sure about it. Iris sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out her homework. Fuck the university for not letting her courses count last year and making her redo her last year.

Not her fault she was in a coma for nine months!!

But school work isn’t the only thing on her plate.

When she woke up from her coma in the middle of S.T.A.R. Labs, something amazing happen.

She has powers.

She has super speed!

She’s the fastest woman in the world!!!

To run at such amazing speeds, it felt like nothing else in the whole world. It made going on roller coaster seem lame now. She could travel to Opal City for pizza in seconds. She could create wind to blow out apartments fires with her by rotating her shoulders at tornado speeds. Those were only small bits of her powers they manage to discover so far. It has been so amazing! She could help so many people! She had helped them! She had to wear a mask and special suit to run. Even took awhile to convince her dad that she could do this, that it was safe.

She got to be a hero.

It was like being the Arrow in Starling City...only without the whole killing history.

She could even think faster than before. Not to brag or anything, but Iris knew she was a smarter than average. But since the explosion and lightning, she could pick up things so much faster. It took her seconds to figure out complex math problems that would have her struggle over in high school.

So, with a super brain and super speed, typing a stupid essay should be simple? Right?

Too bad they hadn’t created a keyboard that could handle super speed. Every attempt at speed typing, her keyboard and laptop shorted out. Which lead to a new project for Cisco. He loves the idea of designing her a laptop that could take her insane typing for more than a few seconds. If she got it, no more taking hours to type. Iris could type out her essays in minutes!

Ha! Take that midterms!

So, Iris's plate was pretty full at this point. Between being the Flash, training her new powers and school work, that should be enough?

Nope there’s one more factor to her crazy life that make Iris wish to run off to the far edge of the planet.

“Why won’t you work for me anymore?” mumbled Iris, staring at her coffee. One of the cons on her ‘Lightning Gave Me Sweet Powers’ list is that caffeine didn’t work anymore. Her body metabolism burns through the caffeine so fast that it didn’t have time to take affect. Not even chugging down ten energy drinks gives her an extra boost.

Which for a struggling university student, it’s a tragedy.

“I don’t think that talking to one’s cup will make it refilled.”

And here's one half of the final factor of why her life is crazy.

Looking up from her mug, Iris’s eyes fell onto August Heart, aka Central City University’s Heart Throb, a well-deserve campus nickname. He looks like he walk off a movie set. Short, thick and wavy hair that would be perfect for running one’s fingers in. Dark eyes that held so much warmth, sun kiss skin and fit body that should be on a romance novel cover.

And that smile of his. One could write epic poems on his smile.

And that smile shine right on Iris right now and she could feel the heat.

“Hey August,” said Iris, returning the smile as she sat up. “Coming in for your own coffee run?”

“Yeah, have a study group for Dr. Cizko’s class in an hour. I swear the man takes too much enjoyment in watching us squirm,” laughed August, leaning on his cane in his left hand to get the weight off of his prosthesis leg.

Before becoming one a fellow student on the CCU’s campus, August had been a member of the CCPD. He worked two years as a uniformed officer, freshly graduated from the academy before his injury. It had been the night of the particle accelerator explosion while working crowd duty at the event. Some of the building fell on top of him, resulting in August losing his right leg around the knee. The injury ruined his career before it even began. But it didn't stop August from wanting to help people and stop the bad guy. He signed up for the university's psychology program to try and become a criminal profiler.

Basically, a dream boy right here.

And he happened to be interested in her, for some bizarre reason. She didn’t get it but she did like the attention he gave her.

“And I see you’re busy here as well,” said August, trying to catch a look at her screen. Iris playfully smirk, shutting the lid down on her laptop to stop him. “Oooo, is it a secret?”

“How about more of an embarrassment,” sigh Iris. “This essay for my communication law and ethics class is due in a few days and I hadn’t started it.”

“Is this the same essay you cancelled our date last week to write?” question August, his smile morphing into a frown.

“Ahhh”

Was that the excuse she used to get out of it because of the Flash? She couldn’t keep track of them all! It isn’t like she didn’t want to go out with him. She did! God she did! But she had Flash duties now. Duties which are starting to ruin her personal life.

_Think! Think! Think!!!_

“Ahhh-I wanted to write it. Seriously, I spend staring at a blank screen this whole week trying to get it finish. My brain is fried with all school work and doctor’s appointments with S.T.A.R. Labs,” explains Iris.

August’s smile came back while laughing at Iris’s lame excuse, “Good it isn’t me than. Kind of worry I was scaring you off.”

“No, not at all,” said Iris, returning the smile. “I want to go, but I guess I still have a lot to deal with these last few months.”

Which is true.

She has a whole list of issues since she woke up from her coma. There’s training her powers, beating the bad meta-humans and a university course load on top of it. All those problems made all her personal issues take a backseat. That means hardly going out with friends or even dating. There’s even less time for Iris to work on her relationship with her dad. She loves her dad, really did. It's just the last few months though he has been smothering her. He didn’t even want her to be doing Flash duties but she had to fight him tooth and nail on that.

But she couldn’t blame him for being so upset and protective. He not only almost lost her that night, he had loss a son.

That had to be the worst news Iris received when she woke up. That Barry was dead.

When the news hit, she felt as if someone choke the life out of her. She couldn’t breath, couldn’t grab onto the idea that her Bare wasn’t here. He wasn’t here to greet her as she woke up. They wouldn’t celebrate, catch up on what she had miss and try to get back to normal. But there’s no normal, no catching up, no nothing.

The grief hit Iris hard, causing her to break down and cry like never before. She couldn’t remember if she even cried this hard for even her own mother’s death. But Barry wasn’t like anyone else. It was like she lost a part of herself and wouldn’t be getting it back, not ever.

That stupid saying ‘You never know what you have until its gone’, Iris took it to heart now. She didn’t know how much Barry was a part of her life. She misses how he would rush to her with the latest science news or something he believe could help his Dad. Like with Starling City, he called her up while on the train, claiming to explain everything when he got home. He had to track down another lead to the impossible before he lost it.

She missed catching him humming show tunes. She missed how she could call him up and cry on his shoulder if she had a bad day or anything. His smile, his laugh and not to mention how he believe. God, Barry believed the best in everyone. It would take hard science proof to convince him otherwise. He was her best friend, her brother and God, she loved him.

Maybe even REALLY love him. Iris always pictured their lives together, as a family. Raising their children together, holidays spend and growing old. It didn’t dawn on her that they could have been together. Picturing her wedding, Iris had so many visions, but one of things that always stay was Barry right by her side. But maybe he should have been the one waiting at the end of the wedding aisle for her. They could have had happiness with each other, being a whole family.

She had been too blind to see it. To see what’s been in front of her for years. She loves Barry Allen.

And now its too late to do anything about it. She could only tell some stupid tombstone her feelings.

Now she had to move on, get on with her life. But how could she be fair to the likes of August? She isn’t sure if she’s over her new discover feelings for a man that’s been dead for over a year.

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“Huh?” ask Iris, for a second drawn out of her memories, beating back fresh tears from her eyes.

“One of my professors always suggest before go into a big test is to take a break, like go see a movie or something. Take a few hours to relax. Studying all that time can cause people to crash from overworking,” said August. “We can make up for that date tonight if you want?”

That actually sounded like a great idea. For one night, she wouldn’t be force to dash off to stop some crazy meta. She deserves to have some fun in her life for once.

“You know, I thi-“

“Iris!”

And here’s the second part of the final crazy factor of her life.

Edward ‘Eddie’ Thawne, her dad's newest partner and aka Detective Pretty Boy around the CCPD. With the blonde hair, bright blue eyes and those god damn dimples when he smiles, of course he’s a pretty boy. Not to mention a sweet guy. When Iris was in her coma, he made sure that her dad didn’t completely fall apart. Eddie became a surrogate son to Joe in those nine months and Iris cannot began to thank him for all he did.

And didn’t help that Eddie ask her out as much as August did and she bailed on him as much.

Yup, Iris found herself in a love triangle. She would laugh if it didn’t drive her crazy. How is she suppose to deal with this on top of everything else? The wounds of Barry’s lost and her own realize feelings for him conflicts with a growing attraction to both men. She should move on, but the storm of feelings made things more confusing for Iris. Not to mention the Flash and having to bail on them both so much.

“Hi Eddie,” said Iris, flashing the detective a smile but didn’t get one in return. In fact, the detective seems to be on edge as he rushed over to her table.

“Iris, have you seen the news yet?”

“No, not yet,” said Iris. Why? What’s on the news she should be worry about? Why did he look so serious? She could feel her heart start to pick up the pace, a F-1 race car pace. “Eddie, is Dad ok?”

“Yes, yes, Joe fine and safe back at the station,” said Eddie, waving his hand as he realize what his question implied. “I-I-I’m not sure if I should be talking about it here.”

“You’re the one that brought it up,” said August, clearly looking displeases now. Not for anything Iris had done. More of the fact his romantic rival had show up and is ruining his chance for another date.

“I’m sorry but you know I cannot be talking about police business in public where anyone can here it.”

“Than why bring it up and clearly its on the news so why hide it?”

“Because certain issues were held back by the press and I need to tell Iris in private.”

With both men staring at each, acting with the maturity of middle school boys. Iris huff as she took to stuffing her things into her bag. If she wants to know what the hell is going on, might as well go to and see the source.

“Well, if you both are going to be chatting away here, I’m going to go to the station. I'm sure my Dad will tell me what the hell is going on,” she said. Iris shoved everything into her bad and march herself out the door before either man had a chance to say anything.

“Iris, wait for me!”

“Iris!”

Agur…Boys…

 

* * *

 

 

“Why…Why did this happen to me?”

Barry couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t. The idea of meta-humans was something he’s coming to understand, that he was one. It's the suppose hero making meta-humans disappear he couldn't believe. It makes no sense to call someone a hero while they were doing this. What is worst is thinking that the police were supporting such efforts. That Joe was supporting this.

Since Len had told him the Flash’s track record with meta-humans, Barry didn’t know if he wanted to meet her. But could he trust either one? Believe the word of one over another. No, he shouldn’t. But it helps to have the laptop in front of him. Len allowed him to search away on the Flash, if only to prove his point. Watching clips of leak footage of all the meta-humans attacks on the city, Barry still couldn’t believe it this was even happening.

There’s a story online of one of the Mardon brothers coming back from the dead. That he had the ability to create some kind of thunderstorm inside a bank. Wouldn’t be a problem now since he died in another shoot out with Joe.

A meta-human that could create clones tried to kill Simon Stagg, reported dead. Not by the police’s hand but suicide, jumped off a building.

There was a hitman sentences to death by a gas chamber had a second chance at life as he could turn into a toxic gas. He escaped and went on a killing rampage before he disappeared. Same with five meta-humans that were the source of strange events around the city. One of those even happen to be his childhood bully Tony.

No reports of arrests, court dates, no news about anything after their crimes took place.

But it didn’t help this unsettling feeling Barry had been getting with some of the most visible stories on the Flash.

All about the man that ‘rescue’ him.

“You look like you need this.”

Looking up from the screen to the beer bottle in his face, Barry frown in a second debate. Its early in the afternoon, too early to be drinking. But’s five o’clock somewhere and he could use it. Grabbing the bottle, Barry took to taking a mouthful before glaring up at the owner of the offering hand.

“You’re a criminal.”

Len only smirks that that statement. He took to sitting down into the armchair while drinking his own bottle, “Never said I wasn’t and you didn’t ask.”

“You held an armored car and stole a diamond. You killed people with some kind of sci-fi freezing gun-“

“A cold gun, not a flashy name but straight to the point.”

“Doesn’t matter!” said Barry, shooting up from the broken couch. Gulping back another mouthful of beer. “I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t even believe the crap you said about the Flash, about the men and women I work with. I should be at home, telling my family that hey! I’m alive! Hell! I should be calling you in cause you’re an escape con!”

“And yet you don’t do anything.”

God damn it! Barry wish he let Joe push him harder to keep up with boxing. He wants to punch that smug look off the crook’s face

“Maybe because some little part of you know you can’t go home right away. That you’re scared of them finding out that you’re a meta,” said Len, looking like a cat, seeming too please with himself.

Cause there’s no way he’s right. Barry knew his loved ones. Joe took him in when no one else would. Treated him like his own son. He encouraged Barry to do his best, to chase whatever his heart was telling him. Through school, university, Joe even help Barry get his job with CCPD and covered him when he ran late.

Iris is his best friend. She stood by him through everything life threw at him. Bullies, school, Becky, everything. How could she do all that and not stay next to him through this?

Cause there's that voice.

That tiny voice that screams in his ear that they never believe him. Didn't believe in the truth about his mom’s murder, his dad, about the man in yellow.

If they couldn’t accept that, could they accept this?

Joe works with the police and had to deal with a lot of meta-humans already. He might not arrest Barry, but maybe he would treat him differently, like some kind of ticking time bomb.

No! No! He shouldn’t be thinking like that.

He should call Felicity or Oliver? They would be able to help him a lot more than his current ‘friends’. Yeah, that would be a better idea. He would need to find a phone. Maybe there’s a payphone around? Wait, when is the last time he saw one?

Chugging his drink, Barry slam down the bottle before turning to Len. “You’re wrong,” he stated, trying to come off more confidence than he was feeling right now. “I don’t need to stay here. I’m going home and you cannot stop me.”

“And about your little…magic trick?”

“It won’t change anything.”

“Ha, if I had a nickel for every time someone said that and it did.”

“It won’t.”

Len didn’t say anything; didn’t even attempt get out of his chair. Fine if that’s the way he wants to play it. With a huff, Barry turned around and march to the front door. Didn’t even care if the clothes he had were way too big, do didn’t have a clue where he is, he is going home.

Or at least he’s trying to. As he took to trying to leave through the front door if he didn’t run into a wall. A very well-built meat wall. Looking up, Barry stare up at a huge, bald man with a look in his eye that screams danger. Sneering, the man took a step at him only for Barry to step backwards.

“See you’re awake, Funhouse,” he said, shoving Barry aside to get inside. Stumbling to keep balance, he pickup the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke off the giant. The mere whiff had Barry almost gagging for fresh air.

“Surprise to see you back, Mick,” drawl Len, having gotten out of his chair to join them in the doorway.

“Not by choice,” the man guff before turning his attention back at Barry. “Close the door, Funhouse. You’re letting the heat out.”

Mentality questioning the nickname, Barry look outside to see the mountain of snow in front of him. He even felt the wind chill starting to nip at his bare feet and skin. Ok, maybe he couldn’t rush right out. He would need to think through his plans. Closing the door, he turns back inside to see this Mick guy pick up Barry’s beer and took to guzzling it down hard.

“What brings you back, without tripping over your ass?”

“Had too. Pigs would be on Saints soon enough. TV was blaring about Iron Heights having a riot and jail break.”

What…

Barry knew it isn’t cause of the wind and weather outside that he got a chill down his spine.

_A riot?!_

_A break-out!?_

_At Iron Heights?!_

The two men walk away, chatting away at the news and how it would affect their own situation. Len already on the phone, texting. Barry would assume his sister. She ran off earlier as Len ‘regale’ him with their tales of the Flash. Following from behind, he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Mick helping himself to another beer. He slams the bottletop right off with the counter edge and took to knocking it back.

“Lisa isn’t happy but we can’t afford getting caught. Police will be all over the city. No doubt the same with the speedster,” said Len, not happy about this news as well. “Anyone we know?”

“No one off the top of my head. A couple no names with Families connections manage to escape,” said Mick. He took to leaning against the counter, continuing to sip on his bottle. “Most interesting story, they got flashing about the guy that killed a guard.”

“Who?”

“Doc if you can believe it. The guy finally cracked.”

Watching the two criminals interact with each other, Barry felt the burning need to speak. Iron Heights is the only place close to worry about a riot and breakout. His Dad is in there. Who thought he was dead, who didn’t know that he's alive. He wasn't though, only trap in a mirror.

He had to know if Dad is ok.

He had to be.

Why did he had a feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer.

Clenching his fists on his side, Barry screw up what courage he had left before stepping into the kitchen. So focus on getting the needed information about Dad, that he didn’t notice the look Len gave him. Not that it was too noticeable, only an raise eyebrow and a twitch in his lip.

The older man took to putting his beer down and move to get between the two. “Hold back kid.”

Looking at Len, into those ice blue eyes, Barry knew the truth. “You know-”

“Kid, you need to sit-“

“You know what happen to my dad!”

Now it’s Mick’s turn with a bit of shock on his face with the bottle in his mouth. The large man watches as Len place his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and attempting to keep him in place. “What’s Funhouse’s problem?”

“Your big mouth,” sneered Len, glaring back at his criminal partner before turning back to Barry. “Kid, you need to calm down.”

“Tell me, you have to tell me.”

“Tell ya what? I already said everything,” said Mick.

“Shut up, Mick.”

“What? It isn’t like the kid would know-“

“This is Doc’s boy, you idiot,” hissed Len. Barry stop struggling in his hands at that name. Doc? Wasn’t that who that Mick said killed a prison guard? No, his dad wouldn’t do that. Never.

“Oh,” said Mick, his eyes widen before shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry Funhouse.”

Pushing Len back, Barry stared at the two, trying to figure out what the hell he is feeling right now. Definitely piss off for sure. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Your dad, Henry goes by Doc on the inside,” said Len. “And if what they're reporting is true, your pops is in a middle of a giant manhunt.”

Oh God no…

Again for what seems to be the hundredth time this day, Barry’s world fell into pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeee! Iris finally enters the fun and things are totally more different without Barry around for sure. Thanks to everyone that review and all the kudos. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great holiday!!!

Watching the men and women running around CCPD’s station from the captain’s office, Joe could use a drink.

With the riot and prison break, he felt like it’s going to be long day. When reports of one of the guards being kill came in, the long day became longer. The pressure was on to find whoever done this. While the guard wasn’t an officer, he had once been. A former officer of the Starling City Police Department S.W.A.T. team with a newborn on the way. He deserve more and they would help give his widow the justice she deserve.

That’s the mind set Joe had been working with all day

Now, he’s sitting in the middle of Captain David Singh’s office with latest lab report on the murder weapon. Wishing for a stiff one.

“You can't be serious?”

“I had the labs run the tests twice,” explains Singh, placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of Joe. “No mistakes.”

Staring at the mug, he wish for something stronger. Not in the mood for it, Joe turn back to re-reading the lab report. The shiv found in the Greene was their only lead. Any traces of DNA from blood and skin would make or break the case. Getting pass all the numbers and words, there’s only one part he kept coming back too.

_Match: Henry Allen_

“I… I don't believe  this.”

“It all fits with the accounts the other guards-“

“Other guards?!”

The friendly look on Singh’s face gave way to his neutral captain look as he move to sit behind his desk. “We had only gotten a chance to interview last of the guards. They were seeking medical treatment from the riot so doctors wouldn’t let us talk them. One of them was a witness to the attack.”

“There’s no way in hell Henry would do this,” said Joe slamming the report on the desk. The mug shook from force and teeter to the edge. Singh shook his head as he took the mug and report back from him.

“West, I’m taking you off the case.”

What?

“You can't do that!”

“Yes I can and your actions right now prove that point. You're too close to Henry. You're too cloudy by the past to look at the case with a clear head.”

He isn't too close!

Right?

Joe had been the one to arrest Henry for Nora's murder. Joe is the one that took Barry into his home and raise the boy as his own. He had been the one that had been so confidence of Henry's guilt for over 15 years. But those feelings shift the night the particle accelerator blew up. That night gave birth to men and women doing feats of the impossible. The kind of abilities that Barry dream to discover, that he gave his life to find. If he hadn't been so focus on the unexplained, he would still be alive.

Giving the news of Barry's death to Henry had to be one of the worst thing he ever done. It’s always difficult to tell people they lost their loved ones to senseless acts. It's even worst when you yourself is grieving as well. With Iris in a coma, he was in no shape to give the news to Henry.

But Henry deserve to hear it from him.

Never had he seen the man that furious. The hate and angry that develop fast across his face within seconds of Joe telling him that Barry was dead. The former doctor almost ripped the phone from the wall in rage. He took to bashing against the visitors' view glass, screaming all sorts of obscenities at him.

All which he deserves.

Joe was suppose to protect Barry, look after him like he was his own blood.

The guilt of his failure to Barry and Iris would continue to eat him until he was dead and buried.

After his visit, Henry  been put  on suicide watch. They remove him from his job in the medical wing so he would have access to any drugs. Joe tried to visit him again, for Barry's sake. He wouldn't want his dad to suffer like this because of him. But Henry didn't want to see him.

The last time he seen his former friend and neighbor, it was on actual police business. To tell Henry that they were reopening Nora's case. With the appearance of the man in yellow, it could be possible to prove that he didn't kill his wife. It's what Barry would have wanted. He could tell Henry that he finally believe him, that he didn't kill Nora.

It had been  nearly  a year since he had last seen Henry, after telling him about Barry. The passage of time didn't help him at all. Henry looked so much older, that he hadn't a good shave or shower in months. The news didn't help and improve his mood. All Henry had to say was he didn't care if Joe or if anyone else believed him. All he care was what Barry believed. What's the point in getting out if there isn't anyone on the outside waiting for him?

If Nimbus hadn't interrupt them, Joe could have try to convince Henry that isn't true. He would be there, same with Iris. There would be so many people glad to see him outside of a jail cell. But  maybe  too much time has pass to mend the old wounds of betrayal and distrust between the two old men.

Since than, nothing.

Maybe  David is right. He shouldn't be on the case at all.

Sighing, Joe lean deep into the chair while rubbing his tried face. “I  just  can’t-“

“Dad?”

Looking up to the doorway, Iris stood there with Eddie right behind her. Eddie looks like he ran a marathon with heavy panting while Iris look like she took a brisk jog with her wind toss hair.

“Iris, what are you doing here?” ask Joe, standing up and going to his daughter’s side. Did she know? Did she want to do something? She shouldn’t be here, she should be so far away from all this.

“I had Eddie go and pick her up so she can take you home, Joe,” said David. The captain walk from behind his desk, placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder. “Take the rest of the day off. We can handle everything here while you explain things to Iris.”

“Explain? What’s going on here? Eddie here wouldn’t tell me anything,” demands Iris.

If there’s one thing to get Joe out of the office, it would be Iris.

“Come on, I’ll tell you everything on the way home,” he said, taking Iris’s arm into his own and leading her out of the office.

Yes, he would tell her everything, but he doubt that they would be going home afterwards. More likely going straight to S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t even have a chance make a plan before everything got screw up.

Len needs to calm Barry down before he did something stupid. The kid took to sitting in HIS chair, his head between his knees and gripping his hair tight. Yeah, Barry look about a minute away from a panic attack.  Maybe  not everyone with a parent in jail had the same kind of relationship like he had with Lewis. While he wish Lewis would  be run  over, Barry care for his.

But Barry is a new meta with powers he still didn’t know to control. Things could go crazy with him in his heighten emotional state. But what could Len do? It isn’t like Lisa, who needs someone to scream at or a shopping trip. Sure, as hell isn’t like Mick. Give the guy a beer, something to burn or punch and he’s good.

He would need to handle this with kid gloves.

Now, how should he go about it?

“My dad wouldn’t do that…” mumbles Barry. Looking up, his eyes red and traces of tears remain from his attempts to hold them back. “My dad wouldn’t kill anyone.”

“True kid.”

Which Len did believe. This whole set up didn’t make sense and seem hasty and sloppy. Even if Len believe ever word from Mick’s mouth, there’s too much that didn’t connect enough to make sense of it at all. If it weren’t for the kid, he wouldn’t care. Be he needs the kid to take down The Flash so he better well work up the urge to care.

“You believe me?” ask Barry, a face of disbelief with the wide eyes and his mouth open. It’s like he never had anyone believe him in the first place.

“Sure, kid,” said Len with a shrug. “If your old man did do it, no way he would have been able to escape in the first place. He would have been in the thick of things to take out the guard.”

Barry’s face twists in his disgust at the mere idea. Well, its true and Len only felt it right to point it out.

“Than there’s the whole escape. It takes months of planning and knowing all the weak points at Iron Heights. You would need favors or money to get out. Doc didn’t have anything unless someone was graceful for some stitch job he done.”

“Yeah, no one messes with the guy that has their hands inside of ya,” adds Mick.

True enough. Being a former doctor, Allen was prime candidate for working in the prison’s medical wing. Had to prove he could  be trusted  around all the drugs in that place first. A year in and Doc was stitching away and taking care of all the idiots that found themselves under his care.

Taking that  maybe  the right people did own Allen, no way Doc would use to cash in an escape. Nor would he kill a guard. No, Len smell something wrong with this whole story.

But he did pick up something he could use. If he help Barry solve the issues with his missing father, it would be a gold star. It’s something that could get him in the kid’s good books.  Maybe  even get him to Len’s side of thinking. Nothing more than to show the truth of the criminal justice system that the kid had so much faith in. Hate to be the one to destroy that child innocence part, that part that believe in goodness and truth. It’s going to be like when a kid finding out there’s no Santa Claus.

But it needs to  be done . He needs Barry on his side. Len could only dream of all the heists they could pull off with his powers. Not to mention Barry's knowledge of crime scenes. Having the former CSI on his side would open so many doors for the crew.

And all he has to do is crush him.

“That’s means you who either sit on your ass and mope or…” said Len. He took enjoying watching Barry’s changing expressions. Watching them shift from confusion to interest only prove he had the kid hook. “You can ask for help and do something about it?”

That earn him a scoff, “And who would help me? No one would help me prove my dad’s innocence. Who would help me now with this, thinking I was dead?” ask Barry, flopping backwards and sitting up now in his chair.

“Chop liver, am I?”

“You?” ask Barry, eyes wide in disbelief at the mere idea. “Why would you help me?”

“Maybe  I want to help out good ol’ Doc out?  Maybe  I don’t like the idea of a frame up?” propose Len as he took to moving towards Barry. Leaning over the chair, Len let a smile grow across his face. It's fun to watch the different expressions flow over the younger man’s face. But the best part is the growing patches of red along his skin.  Really  noticeable against that outrageous orange hoodie Barry still wore.

“Or  maybe  I-“

“Lenny! What the fuck!?”

Damn Lisa and sense of timing. Standing back up, he glare as Lisa took to making her appearance known to them all. The young lady storm right into the living room, letting her shopping bags drop onto the ground.

“Hello, sis, have a good time?”

“Oh, I had a lovely time,” said Lisa, strolling over to her brother before punching him in the shoulder. “Until you demand me to come back. All cause of a tiny issue with the cops.”

“Lise, the police are on a man hunt.  You think they wouldn’t come looking at your usual hunts in their search,” said Len, not making any attempts to rub where she hit him .

“No, your usual hunts, Lenny,” said Lisa, looking like she wants to slug him again. “They wouldn’t be looking for me. Hell, they still don’t know who the unknown female associate that busted you out is. Stupid  really  I mean, come on.”

True, they never did come to talk to her. As his only listed living relative, it should have been one of the police’s first move. But they never came. so that left Lisa as unknown. She love the fact that she was off their radar and rub it in his face.

But  maybe  that’s what they need right now. Someone that would be under the radar. They couldn’t get info through the usual means with the police hunting down the escape prisoners. Anyone on their wanted list would be up for grabs. Len would be ok with laying down for a few days. A chance to work out a few plans and what his next moves would be.

Given his current goals were going after the Flash and getting his gun back, they must plan down to the second.

“Maybe  you’re right,” said Len.

“Mick, record this for history. Len finally admits to my genius.”

Rolling his eyes, Len walk over to the coat rack and grab his parka. Digging through the pockets, he pull up out a burner phone before tossing it to Barry. Watching the young man stumbling to grab the burner, he turn back to Lisa, who’s looking a tab bit smug for his liking. “If you want to be out and about, then I got a couple jobs for you to handle.”

“Oh? And what would they be dear brother?”

“Just  a little shopping trip and treating yourself for a night on the town, my lovely sister.”

“You know how to treat me right.”

Gripping tight to the burner in his hands, Barry didn’t like the smug looks on the siblings faces. A sense of impending doom goosebumps crawl on his skin as this isn’t going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sorted up dated chapter to fix what mistakes I had made. I hope I cleared up the mess. I'll tried to work on it more in the future.

This seems so wrong.

Tugging on the edge of the red jacket Lisa force him into, Barry is feeling like her personal dress-up doll. While thankful to be out of the borrow clothes, he didn’t see why he needs a whole new wardrobe.  Maybe  causes Lisa is using stolen money to buy everything?  Maybe  he has problems with that? All he need is some winter clothes for outside. Than Barry would give his thanks for the help and they all could go their separate ways.

But no chance of that happening. Lisa drag him into so many stores all over Central City, by the end his feet ache. Each store seems more high-end and luxury than the last. Barry swore one place didn’t even have price tags. Every time she swipes a card, his worries on the cost grew. He asks at one store on how much everything cost, but that earn him a slap in the head. Not a light slap either, one that  really  hurt.

“Hmmmm,” hums Lisa, walking around Barry. Her eyes drifting up and down his body. It makes him feel like some sort piece of meat. Not to mention the pants he has on were starting to dig up into his ass.

“Red looks nice but….”

“But? It’s a jacket.”

Lisa didn’t seem to care as she pull another jacket off the rack. A dark green one wool overcoat took to being drape over his shoulders. Humming in thought, she tosses it at him. “Try this on.”

Barry sighs as he removes the old jacket before pulling the new one on. It’s a lesson he learn  quickly  that he shouldn’t argue with her. After a few whacks drill that into his head. At least Lisa said that this would be their last stop for the day. Than she would be taking him somewhere as a reward for being such a good boy. Somewhat sounds pretty wrong the way she said it. While Barry did like the idea of them being almost done,  just  not where they were going.

Lisa took to leading him into one of the Families' control neighborhood after all.

With a tight hold on his hand, she drags Barry into a small tailor shop. Entering inside, they met with a well-dress older gentleman w seems to fit right in with the setting. There’s built-in shelves of dark stain wood fill with shirts, boxes, hats. fabrics and shoes along the walls. Displays of different types of jackets through out with more rolls of fabric. Nice place, it felt warm.

Until the owner lock-up behind them and close the blinds. Leaving only the three of them inside the shop.

The next moments were a blur of measurements and fabrics. Slipping the red jacket off, Barry slip on the green one. It seem to please Lisa. She took to smiling and running her hand along his shoulders, smoothing out any wrinkles.

“Prefect! Red looks nice but green is your color, cutie,” she said, pulling out her phone, taking a picture.

Barry sighs while gazing back at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t recognize who’s even staring back at him right now. The coat cover over a long sleeve dress shirt that’s some strange orange-red color. The tailor called the color vermilion but Lisa swore it’s more of a scarlet. Than there's the pair of dark charcoal slacks he’s trying to get use to. What's wrong with jeans? Or khakis?

Did it even matter?

Barry didn’t care. This whole outfit must cost more than what he makes in a month. In six months?! How is he going to pay it back? He didn’t even want this. All Barry wanted to do is go home and get his life back. To get back to the most important people in his life.

God, how's Iris doing? Did she miss him? Joe? What about his dad? He has so many questions of what happen to his family while being out of the picture. Here they thought that he’s dead, but no. Here he's playing dress up with some kind of super-criminal's money! He needs to get out of here.

Which is hard with Lisa always watching his moves. He  barely  could try on the clothes without her head popping into the dressing rooms. Not to mention he isn’t sure if he could control his new powers. The few times he tried to use them, he only put in his arms through the mirror portals. Even than they came through the closest mirror.  Maybe  he could only travel short distances? Without more testing, how can he be sure?

What if he tries again and ends up stuck in a mirror for another year? For longer?

But would it be worth it? To see Iris and everyone again?

Looking away from his own reflection, he spies Lisa chatting it up with the tailor behind him. Both of them more focus on the racks of clothing than what he’s doing. Now, now would be his best chance to escape.

Glowering at the mirror in front of him, Barry never try to create a mirror portal that his whole body could use.  Maybe  if he had an idea of where he wanted to go, then he could travel there? It’s a theory he didn’t have time to test. It’s now or never.

Biting away the skin on his lip, Barry lay his hand on the full-length mirror. It’s  just  like Harry Potter with that floo powder. All he has to do is have a clear image in his mind and focus on it. But where? Joe’s? His apartment? All would be good picks but not  really  where Barry’s mind went too in the end.

All he could think about is Iris.

Opening his eyes, Barry blink as the mirror starts to ripple in front of him. Not like before under his touch as before. It is like looking out a window while it’s raining, smudge people moving around in a large room. It seems to be some kind of command center with computers and lab equipment all over. The voices were fuzzy, like trying to find the clear radio station. Kind of faint, but  maybe …

...Maybe  if he could concentrate harder...

 

* * *

 

Storming into S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris’s mind is going fifteen thousand miles an hour. No longer that essay she had been tearing her hair out over seem so important. Not when her city is in danger, with dangerous criminals running around and when Henry needs her help. When the people of Central City are in trouble, its up to the Flash to save the day.

If they only had a place to start.

When trying to figure out where to even began, Joe would be the one to point them in the right direction. He would get them the information and Team Flash could take it from there running. But things like lab results and bits of clues were harder to get their hands on. It all depends on which CSI is assign to the case. If it’s Forrest or Margolin, Joe could  easily  get the results reports fast.

It’s the man that replace Barry that is a problem at times

“Albert is the lead CSI on the Iron Height break out and he isn’t letting anything out of his sight,” said Joe. “Since I got remove from the case, I don’t think he willing to give me anything.”

That leads the brilliant minds of their team to fill in the blanks.

Cisco’s fingers flew across the keyboard as several images of the prison’s yard appear in front of them. “Well, they weren’t lying when the murder happened off camera,” he said. He brought up one image to the front, reaching out and pointing. “The riot took to starting from a simple yard fight that grew too large for the guards to handle.”

“Greer was patrolling inside when the call to help in the yard came out. He wasn’t outside too long before he got jump,” said Joe.

“Are you sure your friend, Henry didn’t do it? I know he is close with your family, but time in such a place can change people. Given the shock of losing his son too, it could have been enough to send him over the edge,” suggests Dr. Wells.

Biting back words, Iris knew the scientist  means well with the advice. That stranger that didn’t know the truth would think the same thing. But they didn’t know Henry, didn’t know Barry and his faith in his dad, not like she did.

“If there was only a stab wound, I would understand that, Doctor,” said Iris, pulling out the police files in her purse. “But there’s more to the story.”

“Where did you get those?” ask Joe.

Iris shrug her shoulders as she hands them over to Caitlin. “I zip over to the captain’s desk and grab them while you thought I was in the bathroom.”

“That was a five minutes wait!?”

“Have to love super-speed, huh?”

“I swear I don’t know where you get this from,” sigh Joe, shaking his head.

“Either way,  I think  Iris is onto something,” said Caitlin. She took to flipping through the report before looking up. “Have you seen what the medical examiner wrote in their report?”

“I know that he died from a stab wound in the leg, bled out  quickly ,” said Joe.

“But that wasn’t his only injures. There’s many bruises and fractures all over his body. It looks like he was in the middle of a one-side beat down,” she explain. “ Clearly  it wasn’t one man that did all this.”

“But it’s one man they are claiming kill him, that’s all they care about,” said Dr. Wells, rolling to the front. “All fingers are pointing to Mr. Allen. I know you feel some loyalty to him because your connection to his son.  I think  you’re allowing your feelings to blind you to the facts.”

“And the facts are that it could have been anyone,” said Iris, her heels clicking as she trails after the doctor. “They’re only taking the word of one guard that Henry did it.”

“A guard injured from that very riot and Mr. Allen is one of the seven escape convicts from Iron Heights. The odds are stack against him.”

“It could have been any of the other escapees than,” suggests Iris before turning to Cisco. “Who else is there?”

The engineer took to typing away and the news report on the break-out appear on the screen. “Ok, here who we have beside Henry.”

Looking at the six mug shots in front of her, Iris knew that one of them had to be responsible. Six other people broke out, five men and one female prisoner. Henry ended up taking the blame for one of them. It didn’t seem possible for such a large group to disappear from the fame prison but it happen.

It’s not even the first incident at the prison. There had been another riot a couple years ago. It was use to cover up the attempted murder if not for the actions of Starling’s city own superhero that stop it. Than there was the mass breakout due to The Undertaking. With all these examples and more, Iris wouldn’t be surprise if they lost funding or were force to close down.

“We got quite a few big names on this list which is surprising,” said Cisco, letting out a low whistle. “Most of them were all caught by Arrow, but…”

“Wait…Is that Neil?!”

Iris didn’t realize Caitlin’s voice could go that high at her sudden outburst. Looking at the two S.T.A.R. employees, both look shock and somber at the sight of what seem to be a familiar face. “You know him?”

“Neil Borman, he used to work here at S.T.A.R. Labs with us,” said Cisco. He pulls up an mugshot of a worn-down man with the look of the weight of the world on his shoulders. He appears as if he hadn’t slept in days with sunken in eyes and pale skin. “Actually…he was-“

“He worked with Ronnie, handling a lot of things he didn't have time to get too,” explain Caitlin. The young doctor seems to be trying to keep control of her own emotions. It may have been a year, but even Iris knew of her struggles over losing Ronnie that night. Her own wounds over Barry were fresh and she knew how Caitlin felt. It’s like someone rip a hole from their chest and it couldn’t be fill again.

“Like most of employees, he lost his job here. Most likely had a hard time finding employment due to the explosion,” said Dr. Wells. He folds his hands over together in thought. “Shame that my mistakes have cause so much misery in others, to resort to crime.”

“It isn’t your fault, Dr. Wells,” said Iris, looking as Cisco brought up all the photos once more. “You can’t control everyone’s actions. They made their own choices and need to sleep in the beds they made.  Just  like rest of crooks. They might not be meta-humans, but each one of them is dangerous so they need to  be found , and fast.”

Which is true. Half of those escape were criminals that Arrow had put away himself. But, should be easy to find them plus Henry. Could even help prove that Henry isn’t the murder that the media is painting him to be. God, good thing Barry isn’t alive to watch this. It would break his heart to see all the hate the news putting out against his father.

It’s the right thing to do. For Henry. For Barry.

“Right-o!” said Cisco, spinning around before bring up the information they would need to start. “Ok Gilligan, what can you tell us about our little break out artists.”

Ah, had to be thankful for the AI that Cisco had been working on.

A side project for fun, the engineer still no idea how it even happen in the first place. One moment, he’s trying to get into CCPD’s computer system than a voice is asking if he could help out.  Maybe  some kind of glitch given life during the particle explosion? Either way Team Flash couldn’t look for a gift horse in the mouth. Gilligan had been a lifesaver when getting into CCPD labs when Joe isn’t enough.

“Ok Skipper!”

If they could only get rid of that annoying voice. Why in the hell did Cisco need to add a voice that sounds like Bob Denver? Suppose it could be worst. He could have uses Hal or some other sci-fi theme voice.

“I located the information you requested, Skipper.  The escape male inmates Allen, Borman, Brodeur, Craddock and Norton were all located in the prison yard . Along with female inmate Grauer in the female section of the prison. Inmate Parker was last located in isolation,” reports Gilligan. The AI took pulling the prison yard footage back on the screens.

“Wait…that doesn’t make sense,” said Joe, coming behind Cisco. He places his hands on the back of engineer’s chair while looking over the information. “They told us that all the inmates were in the field. There’s no possible way that anyone would have escape from isolation. Everything was in lock down.”

In recent months, Iris learn that nothing is impossible if there’s a way. Staring at the screens, Iris look at the mass of convicts as they swarm the guards. Something ate away at her gut. There’s something they are all missing, but what. She watches. Staring at the masses of bodies swinging fists and trading blows.

Until the smoke.

Iris didn’t know what she saw. For a second, she thought it’s a trick of the light. But no, it’s more like a cloud or a puff of smoke.

“Wait! Freeze that!” Iris explain, pushing her dad out of the way.

“Huh? What’s up?” ask Cisco as journalism student is almost crawling on top of him to get a closer look at the screens.

“There, look here!”

She took to tapping away at the screen where she wants everyone’s attention. She had miss it the first time, but got it through the second run through. There on the edge of one of the masses of prisoners and guards was a cloud of black smoke. In the middle of it was a young woman. She stood out of place with her fair bronze skin, black leather jacket and a mass of dark brown tight curly hair. She’s gripping tight to a prisoner in her arms, a familiar looking one since they been staring at his face awhile ago.

“That’s how Clay Parker got out! He had a meta-human bust him free.”

It makes so much sense!! God, why didn't they realize this sooner?!

“Gilligan, can you create a time frame for that woman at her earlier appearance to when she and Parker disappear,” said Dr. Wells .

“Right-o Professor!”

The images pop up one by one as Gilligan map out the path the woman travel. She travels through the field without anyone giving much notice with the riot going on. Even with lack of attention, even with the limit cameras in the halls, she had clear path of the escape. But it became a completely different break-out as she didn’t seem to grab any of the other missing prisoners.

Something they all pick up on.

“So, you’re telling me that that we had two different break-outs, going on at the same time. Than one of those escapes is because of a meta-human that’s teleports,” sigh Joe, rubbing his forehead. The stress  clearly  getting to the detective.

“Might make things more difficult, but at least this gives us a lead on one of them,” said Iris. Her eyes not turning away from the final image the duo. Parker didn't look too well, his hands all wrap up and  being held  up by his female partner. “We need to get the Flash out there, to catch them both. We’ll get her into the Pipeline and Parker back into Iron Heights.”

Not ideal, but they need a place to hold the meta-humans they capture. The amount of chaos and death behind criminal metas is too much of a risk on the public. With a meta-human that could teleport anywhere,  equally  dangerous. She could break out Parker again and again if not caught.

Than came the bang.

A sound of a gunshot came through the lab, going straight through the computers. The eletroics took to smoking and sparking. Iris move fast to pull Caitlin and Cisco away. A second later and their computers station took to looking like the Fourth of July. Nothing but fire and the smell of burning plastic fill the lab.

“Noooo!” scream Cisco, panicking as his station burn down in front of him.  Clearly , Caitlin is a clearer head of the two. She grab a hold the fire extinguisher and blasts it against what remains of their command desk.

Scanning around, Iris spots one of the glass cabinet in the lab shattered. Shards of glass, bottles and whatever is in the cabinet lay all over the ground. Joe had his gun drawn and running to the lab’s entrance in search of the shooter. He would take down whoever attack them before they could get the upper hand.

But there’s nothing. No more shots, no one popping up to threaten them.  Just  a one lone shot fired. Which, taking a closer look, seem to have came from the glass cabinet itself.

“What the hell!” scream Cisco, mourning over the lost of his tech.

Yes, what the hell indeed.

  

* * *

 

“God! You shot at me!!!”

Barry fell hard backwards onto the ground as the shards of the mirror rain around him. He should move, he needs to move. He  just  couldn’t. All he could do is stare up in fear as Lisa Snart held out a gun. She had  just  fired her gun at the mirror he had be using.

“You’re lucky I didn’t,” she sneers down at him. She’s  clearly  displease with his little attempt right now to leave. “Lenny wouldn’t like if I harm a hair on your little head.”

Barry didn’t know what to say to that. All he could do is stare up at her and what remains of the mirror. God! If her aim had been an inch off?

Gulping back the panic, he tries to scrambles back and away from her. Lisa didn't notice as she step over him to inspect the damage. If Barry didn’t feel the need to escape away before, he damn as well did now.

But where? What did the mirror show him? He couldn’t see Iris and  barely  could make out what they were saying. God, his mind is nothing but a jumble mess right now.

Except for one thing. One thing is clear in Barry’s mind.

“What the hell were you thinking of!?” demand Lisa, her weapon still drawn, but hands place on her hips. At least the gun isn’t point at him.

“I-I-I-I  just  want to go home,” he said, the truth spilling out.

Sighing, Lisa shook her head while looking at the remains of the mirror. “Well, can’t have you do that here. Mr. Gambi doesn’t deserve to have the cops on his little shop here.”

Barry look back at the man that Lisa had been chatting to this whole time. He did seem like a nice enough man.  Certainly  didn’t deserve any stress for trying to sell them some clothes…waiiiiit a second.

“Why would he be worry about cops?”

That earn him a smirk as Lisa stroll her way to his side. Crouching down, she turns his head to face her with the muzzle of the gun. He could still feel the warm from it against his skin. “When you’re in our business, you need to have special gear and look good. Mr. Gambi sells his designs to those willing to pay for it. Good guy  just  trying to support his family, got to take care of a nephew you know.”

“By being the tailor to criminals?”

“Do you blame the guy selling guns with the crimes people use them for?”

Barry open his mouth but nothing came out. She had a twisted point. A gun can only be as dangerous as the person holding it. Beside, its clothing. It couldn’t hurt anyone and more of less is some sort of armor or sort of protection for criminals.

“Now, get up.  I think  you could use a shot of something hard now,” she said, standing up and stroll over to Mr. Gambi.

Clambering to get up on to his feet, Barry glance back to the frame that once held the mirror. No sight of the bullet but didn’t mean his little moment of ‘magic mirror’ leave some sort of damage.

“I think  I saw the Flash’s hideout.”

That’s earn himself a look of alarm. “What did you say?” ask Lisa, looking like she in the middle of deciding to either handle him or have Len do it.

“The Flash…I thought I was looking for my family but the image was all fuzzy. I could  barely  hear but could make out some words,” explain Barry.

“You mean like some sort of video call?”

“I…guess. I don’t think they notice me but I could hear something...”

Should he even say anything. This is the woman that fire a bullet causes she thought he was trying to escape her watch. Which is true. But he is basically being treated like a prisoner. He should be trying to find a way to get back to Joe, Iris and everyone. Though, he could try harder, couldn’t he? Why isn’t he? He should be making a run for it right now or use any of the other mirrors to escape.

Why isn’t he?

God, IS he getting some kind of Stockholm syndrome?!

“Pipeline, they want to put someone into something they call the Pipeline.”

Why did he say that?!

Maybe  cause whoever the Flash is, they were planning on capturing someone. Putting someone in something in a Pipeline. Which didn't sound good at all or right. Like it sounds like some type of a private jail.

Didn't seem right, not at all.

And if the Flash goes after meta-humans,  maybe  he needs help. The kind of help that Len and his group could give him.


End file.
